


Heart of Gold

by Neko_Rainbow



Category: The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: Art, Computers, Cooking, Homelessness, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Rainbow/pseuds/Neko_Rainbow
Summary: This is a Gumwin fanfiction! so if you do not like this paring then I advise you to leave immediately!A young 12 year old Gumball and 8 year old Anias live on the streets after their parents died in a car accident.After living on the streets for two years, Gumball and Anias meet a 13 year old Darwin who saved them from being chased my an unknown man. Darwin invites them to saty with them, they accept and soon Gumball and Darwin realize they have a connection, more then just friendship.I decided to make Anias a little older and Darwin a year older than Gumball. I wanted to try something different and see what would happen if Darwin took them into his home.The characters aren't exactly how they are on the show. I made Darwin a little more brave and enjoys cooking, Anias is a bit more childish and really loves computers and lastly, Gumball who I made more quiet and enjoys drawing.remember, this is a Gumwin fanfic. It's not really seen at first but it builds up.I'm not good at description, just read it to find out!





	Heart of Gold

 

So this was an idea I had for awhile, more like an opposite AU and I'm gonna try it 0w0  
_______________________________

The sky was starting to get dim as people started to disappear into their homes. The streets held little people as a small blue cat and a small pink bunny were walking the street. They held hands as the cat lead them to a corner as he held the smaller.  
"It's gonna be okay, Anias. I promise."  
Anias held her face in the crook of the cats face.  
"Thanks Gumball."  
She spoke warmly as she clung to her older brother. His ears shot up as soon as he heard voices. He held his sister more protective in his arms.

"Did you see where they went?"  
"No"  
A puff of anger was heard as Gumball held his breath. He shook while holding his little sister, fearing that he would lose her to.  
"Darn kids, well..let's go. "  
The two tall men walked off to Gumballs knowledge as he heard no more footsteps. He uncovered Anias with a sincere smile.  
"Their gone now, you're safe."  
Gumball spoke as soft as he could, his sister looked up to him with a smile as she gave him big hug.  
"Thanks Gumball, you're the best big brother ever!"  
Gumball chuckled, his heart swelled up with joy.  
"I wouldn't say the best, but you're the best little sister ever!"  
Gumball spoke as he squeezed her into a warm hug. She giggled as she pulled away from his grip, playfully punching him in the arm. They both got up as he grabbed his sisters paw as they walked out the alley. He looked left to right, making sure nobody was spying on them.  
"Okay, let's go"  
They both trailed down the small brick sidewalk. There was trash on the streets here and there as Gumball kept an eye on his surroundings.  
"So, what are we gonna eat?"  
Gumball's ears fell limp on his head, laying like a piece of paper. His icy blue eyes looked down to his right as he stared into his sisters magenta eyes.  
"I-I don't know...I'm sorry Anias,  I should be taking better care of you than this."  
He wore a small frown as he stared at the ground while they walked the old path. Anias wore a small smile, hopping here and there to get her brothers attention.  
"Hey, I may be really young, but I'm not dumb to see what a awesome big brother you are."  
She grinned as she saw Gumball give a small smile.  
"You're trying your best and that's all that matters."  
Gumball chuckled with a small smile, he whipped a small tear away as he saw a bench. They both walked over to it, sitting down and facing each other.  
"I know I told mom I'd take care of you, but I feel like I'm failing her."  
Anias looked at her brother, crossing her arms as she tossed away the tear coming out of her brothers blue eyes.  
"Don't you dare think like that. You've done the best you can for me and that's a big brother. Mom and Dad are probably staring down at us as thinking what a great job you're doing."  
Anias smiled as she hugged her brother tightly.  
"So we don't have a home or food all the time, but we got each other and that's all that matters."  
The two hugged, not seeing the figure coming up behind them. The two let go and soon a hand landed on the back of the bench between the two.  
"So there you are, why you little-"  
Gumball squeaked loudly as he got up, grabbed Anias and ran for it.  
"Get back here you runt!"  
Gumball huffed real hard as he held Anias as best as he could. He could hear the loud footsteps behind him, getting closer with each passing second.  
'I can't keep up like this.'  
Gumball stared back, looking into the eyes of an angry man.  
"S-stay away!"  
The man grunted as he ran more faster, his hair wobbled from different direction as the blue cats eyes widened. He used all his strength, his muscles were burning, he was getting weak, his breathing was getting heavier every time he pushed a muscle to do it's job. He turned a corner real quick as he looked to his right and saw a orange fish with a big blue bag. His green eyes meet Gumball's  icy blue ones, seeming as though they belonged that way. They both looked into each other's eyes as if time had slowed down and as sudden as it came, his heart made a hard beat. His breath stopped, he felt as if time had stopped. Loosing his balance as he tripped and fell with a thud,  protecting Anias from any damage as he skidded across the concrete sidewalk. He looked up at the man who had him cornered. The small cat backed up into the bricked building behind him as he covered Anias up as much as he could, getting ready for contact.  
"Leave them alone."  
The blue eyed feline gasped as he opened his eyes. He saw a bright orange fish with emerald eyes, the same one from earlier. He had a determined look upon his face, in his right hand he held a large blue bag, seems like he was shopping.  
"Get out of the way kid."  
The orange figure did not move a muscle, his lips made a sharp frown towards the stranger. The two small children below shivered, Anias tucked in Gumballs shirts collar as the blue neko stared up with bright blue eyes.  
"I told you to leave them alone, didn't I?"  
The man grunted as he walked back, glaring at Gumball as he pointed a finger.  
"I'll be back."  
He snapped out with a sharp tone, glaring at Gumball directly with evil silver eyes. He walked away with his huge dark brown coat that reached his ankles. He wore a brown hat that somehow fit his box like head.  
Gumball shivered as he held his sister close to his chest, trying his best to not start his hyperventilating. The orange fish walked up to the cat as he held out a fin like hand. Gumball looked up with shining eyes and took the hand firmly. He was helped up as he held his sister in his arm's.  
"You okay?"  
The stranger spoke to the young boy, Gumball nodded as he set Anias down while he held her hand.  
"T-thank you, yah know, for doing what you did."  
The fish smiled, rubbing a hand behind his head while chuckling.  
"Ahh, it was nothing. I just wanted to help. Seemed like you needed it."  
His smile radiated as if it was like some sort of heat wave. It made the small cat smile to. He looked down at the blue bag that was held in the orange hands below.  
"Sorry that we messed up your shopping-"  
The new stranger smiled while shaking his right hand.  
"No no, you're perfectly fine. I was done anyway and was walking home when I saw you running. You looked frightened so I followed and well, you know the rest."  
Gumball smiled, holding onto Anias a little tighter. He felt so comfortable around this stranger  unlike anybody else before, but why?  
"So what's your name?"  
Gumball looked up, broken from his thoughts. He pointed to himself.  
"M-me?"  
The fish chuckled with a nod.  
"Of course silly, what are your names?"  
The pink bunny smiled as she put and arm around the blue cats neck and gave his head a good scrub from her paw.  
"I'm Anias, and thanks for helping us!"  
She smiled real wide at him, making the orange fish chuckle.  
"You're welcome, it was my pleasure."  
He smiled as he looked up at Gumball, tilting his head sideways.  
"What about you, I bet your name is bright just like your fur!"  
He smiled spontaneously, happiness was shown.  
"I-i'm, Gumball. "  
"Gumball...I like it."  
He smiled as he stuck out his hand to shake with the blue cat.  
"I'm Darwin, nice to meet you all!"  
Gumball took the hand as they shook, chuckling as Anias beckoned for her brother to pick her up. Gumball went down to pick her up as he had a pain in his side.  
"Oww..."  
He said lowly as he picked her up and put her on the opposite side of his hurt right side. Darwin showed concern as his eyes widened.  
"Are you okay!?"  
Gumball nodded as he winced some from the pain. Anias looked worried.  
"Am I to heavy?"  
Gumball shook his head frantically to her.  
"Of course not, I just hurt my side when I tripped."  
Darwin grabbed his hand suddenly as he gave a smile. Gumball blushed lightly from the contact.  
"Here, let me take you home. I'll fix you up."  
Gumball smiled as they walked, hands still synced together.  
"You dont have to do this if you dont want to. I don't wanna be a burden to you, I can pay you back-"  
"Now don't you worry none, I offered anyway. I'd be glad to have you over."  
He smiled to the small blue cat who looked surprised but held a grin. They stopped in front of a pretty big house, it had a big porch with a wooden swing that seemed quite old. It was painted light blue as it's door was a dark almond brown. It looked like it had been given down each generation to come. Darwin walked them up to the door, the porch squeaking at their presence. He stopped as he looked at Gumball, their faces were close as Darwin spoke;  
"Also, you'll never have to pay me. My treat."  
They walked in, Gumball and Anias looked at each other, clearly nervous.  
_______________________

The two homeless siblings walked in, mouth agaped. Their sparkling eyes looked around the main room. The soft gray carpet looked as if it were made of feathers. The walls were a cranberry red as pictures of drawings were hung by random artist across the world. Gumballs eyes shined as he saw one painting that held a stormy night, yet the house shined from it all.  
"Like it? My grandma gave me that one a long time ago."  
Gumball jumped some from the new presence as he looks to his left to see Darwin smiling at the picture and then down to him.  
"Yeah, it's so pretty."  
Darwin smiled, grabbing the painting from the wall as he rubbed the frame diligently.

"So I take it that you like art?"  
Gumball looked up, surprised by the new question. He looked over to see Anias sitting on the carpet.  
"Well, it's always interested me, but I just never got the chance."  
Darwin frowned before smiling and grabbing his hand.  
" I have a room to show you, but first let's take a look at your wound."  
His smile radiated into Gumballs soul, making him smile back just as wide. He looked at Anias who looked over to them.  
"Where are you two going?"  
"Just gonna fix your brother up, want to come?"  
"Sure!"  
The small pink bunny jumped up with enthusiasm as her ears flopped left to right. Darwin chuckled, never letting go of Gumballs hand. They made it to a bedroom, it's walls were light blue with brown hardwood flooring. The curtains were a light brown as little sunlight was traveling in.  
"This room is so cool."  
Gumball stared, his mouth slightly open, showing his sharp two teeth on either side of his mouth.  
"If you want, this can be yours. Nobody is using it?"  
Gumball stared, his eyes wide open from the offer.  
"You mean we can-we can stay?"  
Darwin chuckled as he bent down by the dresser to get a first aid kit and sat back down. He got out the supplies needed and set them on the bed.  
"Of course, I'm not gonna let you all go live back on the streets. Speaking of which, I should probably get you all some new clothing."  
Gumball looked down at his red stripes t-shirt, it held a few small holes as so did his pants. He looked at Anias who was inspecting her own outfit. Her pink shirt held many holes as so did her pants. Gumball looked up and smiled with a chuckle. He quickly hugged Darwin who was shocked but accepted the new touch.  
"Thank you, thank you so much."  
He smiled as his head was on the goldfishes shoulders,  his ears layed back as his tail layed limp.  
"You're welcome."  
He spoke warmly, hugging him back just as tight. Anias joined in,  jumping on the bed to do so.  
"Hey Anias, I know how kids get bored and all, I have some old toys from when I was like five or six if you want them."  
Anias chuckled before swatting.  
"I don't do toys."  
Anias laughed making Darwing chuckled down to her. She could see her blue cat brother fume up with the color red.  
"Anias, don't be rude."  
Darwin chuckled as he grabbed the cleaning supply for wounds. He got up as he opened the door.  
"What do you like, we have a computer room down the hall."  
Anias magenta eyes sparkled as she nodded.  
"I love computers!"  
All Darwin did was point down the hall as she speed away. Gumball rolled his icy eyes as Darwin chuckled when he sat down beside Gumball. He opened the alcohol and poured some on a wash cloth.  
"Where did it hurt again?"  
Gumball pointed to his right side with his paw, his claw poking out.  
"Can you lift your shirt up for me?"  
Gumball had a tint of red, lifting his shirt up there was a red mark as some of the fur and skin had been skimmed away.  
"Ouch, I'm gonna treat it with some peroxide first."  
He got up and went to the dresser, looking for the brown bottle he needed.  
"After I fix you up here, I'm going to go find you all some clothes while you wash up in the bathroom. I bet you're all starving."  
Gumball nodded, realizing his stomach was begging for some food. He looked up as Darwin returned with the bottle.  
"I just have a few questions, if you don't mine"  
Darwin chuckled, nodding his head towards the feline.  
"Ask away, what is it?"  
"Well, why are you being so nice to us? I mean I'm very grateful, but nobody has ever been kind to us like this before."  
Darwin rubbed some of the medicine on the blue fur, retrieving a small hiss.  
"I can see you needed help. It's hard for explain, but as you ran by I felt a connection. Like fate was pushing me to go after you."  
Gumball looked into those emerald eyes, remember the chase. Remembering how he desperately tried to get away. His memories went deeper, showing him that moment his heart beat as if it were heavy like gold. Gumball came back to reality, still staring at the fish in front of him.  
"Was it like, a big pound in your chest. Cause I got it when...when I turned that corner and fell."  
Darwin looked at him and gave a short nod.  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
Gumball looked up, growing skeptical as Darwin put the gauze on him.  
"You mean, you felt it to?"  
Darwin nodded as he wrapped up the small cats side. He finished as he taped it down and pulled his shirt down.  
"That's what lead me to you. I guess we kinda went to each other then, huh?"  
Darwin spoke with a laugh, his eyes closed as his lips went upward. Gumball smiled back, now giggling some.  
"I guess so."  
He got up slowly, placing a paw to his side. Darwin got up quickly, standing to his side in case he lost his balance.  
"You okay?"  
Gumball nodded, smiling as he looked up at the walls. He looked at a random painting that was hung up across from him. He stared at it, taking in all its fine details. It had a old tree's growing from the ground as grass covered the land. The water sparkled on the right as the sun hit it and in the distance of it all stood a family of four. The specks were small, but you could tell it was a mother and father with a son and daughter, sitting in the grass with a picnic in the distance. Gumballs eyes were locked upon it, not moving an inch. Darwin took notice, and with a big smile he brought it down and hand it over to him.  
"Do you like this one?"  
Gumball took it in his paws as his small finger grazed over the texture of the frame. His icy eyes scanning the engraving it held.  
"Yeah, I do."  
He spoke softly, almost as if it were a small whisper. Darwin smiled to him as he went to the door and opened it, beckoning for the small cat to follow.  
"You can have it, follow me. I wanna see what you'll wanna eat."  
The fish spoke as he grabbed the cats paw once again and dragged him to the kitchen.  
"I'm gonna show you something, but after we eat of course."  
Gumball licked his lips, remembering his starvation from earlier. He looked at Darwin who started grabbing pasta sauce and noodles out.  
"So do you all like spaghetti, or should I try something else."  
Gumballs eyes widened as he nodded very frantically.  
"Spaghetti would be fine!"  
Darwin chuckled at the excitement the young cat held.  
"Okay, can you go get me a few skillets and pots from under the cabinet."  
He pointed towards the door below the table as he opened it up. It reveled many pots and pans as he grabbed out two skillets and two pots. He placed them on the counter as the fish grabbed the skillets and placed them on the stove.  
"Thanks."  
He smiled as he went and grabbed the meat and started to cook it out. As he turned and flipped the meat in the pan, he looked at Gumball who was looking around in the living room. He seemed so intertwined in the paintings on the wall. Darwin grined as he squeezed the meats greace out.  
"So Gumball, since you asked me something. Can I ask you something?"  
The cat turned around and only nodded, walking up to him and sitting at the bar across the fish.  
"So, how long have you guys been living on the streets?"  
Gumball bit his lip as he took in a deep breath. He looked up at Darwin with a sigh.  
"Since mom and dad died when I was ten, Anias was six and I promised mom that I'd protect her, but I've not been doing the greatest job."  
He sighed as he played with his whiskers. His ears were layed back as his tail sunk down.  
"Oh I bet you did a good job. Seems  like your sister looks up to you. "  
Gumball smiled, holding his head.  
"Ehh, she says I'm doing good and that she's proud of me, but I tell her otherwise. I've been trying for two years to get us a home, but it just isn't meant to be I suppose."  
Darwin looked at his friend, he studied his icy eyes. He frowned some before reaching cross and caressing the top of the cats paw.  
"Hey, you're a good brother and you have a place to stay now. I'm not letting you both go back out there in the cold to starve."  
Gumball smiled as he felt the warm fin on top of his paw. His small face went red for a second before leaving suddenly.  
"Thanks Darwin,  I don't know how to repay you."  
He smiled as Darwin poured all the meat into the pot and started to stir it with the sauce.  
"I just want you happy. "  
That was the first time gumball truly showed a real smile that day.

He set it on 2 as he walked towards gumball. He grabbed his paw suddenly and pulled him along.  
"I wanna show you something."  
Gumball looked a tad skeptical as he followed his new friend. Darwin went towards a door close to the exit as he opened it up with ease. He pushed it open as he pulled the small cat into the room. It was full of pallets and paintbrushes. There were paints to every color as sketchpads were pilled onto each other. Pencils were scattered in several places in the room such as cups and tables. Darwin walked gumball over to the desk as he watched the small boy look around in amazement.  
"Wow, this room is beautiful."  
His eyes glistened against the rays of the lights in the room. Darwin pulled out a sketch book and gave it to Gumball who looked up surprised and taken back.  
"W-what?"  
"Here, this is all yours. Since you never really got the chance to draw I thought I'd give it to you."  
Gumballs blue eyes seemed as if they were fighting a sea of salty tears as he bit his lip. He suddenly hugged Darwin as tight as he could.  
"Thank you."  
He chocked out as Darwin hugged him back, smiling to himself. Gumball let him go as Darwin gave him a set of paintbrushes.  
"Here, let's see what you can do."  
They walked over to one of the many empty pallets as Gumball grabbed some paint and dumped a paint brush into a few colors.  
"I've never done this before so if it turns out bad, I'm sorry."  
Gumball chuckled as he turned to Darwin who rose an eyebrow with a small smile stiched upon his face.  
"Oh I bet you will do great!"  
Gumball did a few stroke as his picture began to take place. It held a grassy field holding a tree with a big swing. Darwin smiled as he watched gumball poke out his tounge in concentration.  
"So Darwin, I have a question."  
"Yeah?"  
"Well..." Gumball began as he did a few more strokes before turning around to the orange fish.  
"Do you live here alone?"  
Darwin chuckled as he shrugged, grabbing more paint and squirting it upon Gumballs handle.  
"Well not really, but at the same time yes. I live with my grandparents but they never come home. They know I can take care of myself so they travel around and stay at the other houses they bought across the state. I can bring who I want, but I can't make a mess. Not like they would know or anything."  
He laughed some as he looked at Gumballs orbs staring at him.  
"What about your parents?"  
"My parents?"  
Darwin asked as he rose an eyebrow to the cat.  
"They died in a car accident right after I was born.  I was like 3 when it happened and then my grandma took me in."  
Gumball looked over to Darwin as he gave a sad expression.  
"I'm sorry Darwin, I-"  
"It's fine, things happen."  
He smiled to Gumball who gave one back to him.  
Gumball began to paint again, doing diligent strokes to his artboard. The two began to chat more, getting to know each other better as if they've known each other for years.  
" So tell me something you've never told anybody!"  
Gumball looked at him as he gave a few finishing touches to his painting he created.  
"Anybody?"  
"Yes."  
Gumball put a finger up to his chin, thinking of a response.  
"Well, I never told Anias this, but my real name is zach."  
Darwin looked over to him as he rose an eyebrow as if in thought.  
"Zach?"  
"Yeah I know, not the best name. It was that for a while until I was nicknamed Gumball. Eventually I just went with it. "  
Darwin looked Gumball in the eye as if he was studying him.  
"I think Gumball fits you better."  
The small blue cat looked over to Darwin who smiled genuly at him. He smiled back, a small red tint covering his cheeks.  
"Thanks. "  
He put down his brush as he stepped back, tilting his head sideways. Darwin looked over to the new freshly painted drawing. It was a country looking home with many trees placed around it. The grass looked as if it was swaying in the daylight. A swing hung from a old looking tree while flowers grew around the home. On the right was a small pond that held small ducks in them. By the tree was a drawing of three small figures. A painted orange fish and pink bunny was sitting with a smile and between them was a blue cat.  
"Hope you like it."  
Darwin smiled as he looked back to gumball who fiddled with the paint brush nervously.  
"Like it, no way."  
Gumballs ears went down, his head titled downward until Darwin lifted his head back up.  
"I love it!"  
Gumballs ears flew up as he smiled quickly. His sadness was gone in second.  
"Thank you!"  
Darwin smiled as he walked past Gumball and into the kitchen.  
"Come with me while that masterpiece dries, I'm gonna start the noodles real quick. "  
______________________

Darwin finished putting some noodles into 3 bowls with the delicious sauce. Gumball took them as he placed them around the table.  
"Dinner time!"  
Darwin shouted as Gumball jumped some from the floor. The young fish laughed as Gumball glared at him before breaking down in laughter. Anias came running in as her mouth watered at the smell of the delicious pasta.  
"Oh man, I'm so hungry!"  
She jumped in a chair on the opposite side of gumball who gave her a fork. Darwin gave out drinks to everyone as he sat down beside Gumball who was stargazing into the food making Darwin chuckle.  
"Lets eat."  
They all dug in, eating up all the food. They engaged into conversation.  
"So, how old are you, Darwin?"  
"I'm 13, what about you guys?"  
"I'm eight while gumball here is twelve."  
Gumball ate his food, not daring to stop any time soon.  
"After dinner I want you both to take a shower. There's two bathrooms so you both should be fine at doing it at the same time. "  
Gumball nodded, deciding to take the one on the bottom floor.  
"I'll get you all some clothes to wear tomorrow and for tonight."  
He said as He finished his food and placed it in the sink. Gumball and Anias did the same.  
Anias, your bathroom is on the top floor. You'll see it when you get up there."  
She nodded and skipped up to the bathroom, excited to get a hot steamy shower.  
Darwin grabbed Gumballs paw and lead him to the bathroom by his door.  
"Yours is by mine and your room."  
Darwin smiled as he opened the door. Gumball walked in as Darwin grabbed the door handle.  
"Everything should be in the cabinet. Call if you need anything."  
Gumball nodded as he saw Darwin shut the door. He walked into the shower and started the water. He felt the warm moist of water relax him muscles as he let out a small moan.  
"This feels great. "  
He shampooed and conditioned all his bright blue fur and giving it that sparkle it used to have. He washed off and climbed out while drying himself. He suddenly heard knock on the door as he opened it up slightly and was presented with a white t-shirt with one red stripe on the collar. There were a pair of dark gray shorts as he grabbed the clothes and put them on. He looked in the mirror and snuggled himself, loving the feeling of the new cotton on his fur. He opened the door to a smiling Darwin who had another pair of clothes in hand.  
"Hope you like them, I didn't know exactly what you'd like so I kinda winged it."  
"Oh I love them!"  
Gumball squeaked as he felt the cotton on him. He got gumball to follow him to the young cats new bedroom where his painting was hanged on the wall by the door.  
"I hope you dont mind, but I feel like it deserves to be hanged up."  
Gumball looked up and saw it sparkle against the moon's rays. It hung nicely in the middle of the room, it's colors popping out to the young feline.  
"I already gave Anias her clothes and put her to bed. She decided to be upstairs."  
Darwin laughed as he approached the feline who was stargazing at his new painting. He turned around and smiled to him.  
"Oh thank you! She's doing fine, right?"  
Darwin nodded as he fiddled with the set of clothes in his hands.  
"I told her if she needed us to either call or come down here to our bedroom. She knows where they are."  
Darwin spoke with assurance, making Gumball feel more calm.  
"Thanks, you've done a lot in just a day for us and I have no idea how to thank you."  
Darwin chuckled, handing gumball the clothes in his hands.  
"Just be happy for me."  
He smiled, his emerald green hues sparked against the moon's light. Gumball stared at them before looking at the clothes in his palm.  
"These are the ones I picked out for you,  not sure if you'll like them but they seem to suit you."  
Gumball pulled the shirt up for him to see. It was a creamy brown sweater with dark brown lining on it. The jeans were dark gray as it held a small belt to go with them. Gumball looked up and smiled, hugging the sweater to his chest diligently.  
"Thank you!"  
He smiled real wide as Darwin's face lit up.  
"I'm glad you like it. So I take you as a sweater person then?"  
He smiled with a small chuckle, making gumball nodd quickly.  
"I used to have one, but it got tore up after a fight from a few years back."  
Darwin looked down, frowning some before perking up.  
"I have a lot more where that came from. My grandma gave me a bunch of sweaters about a year ago, but I don't like sweaters much so you can have them."  
Gumballs ears perked up as a smile grew on his face. His eyes sparkled, the sweater pressed to his new night shirt.  
"You'd really do that for me?"  
Darwin nodded as he suddenly grabbed gumball in a hug. The small cat was surprised at first, but he hugged back. The orange fish stood a few inches taller then Gumball as the two hugged in silence. They eventually let go, staring at each other before gumball let out a chocked laugh.  
"Hehe, I take it as a yes."  
Darwin chuckled, looking over at the desk across the room to see a sketch book and the pencils he gave him.  
"I know how you can pay me back."  
Gumball looked up from his new sweater, raising an eyebrow.  
"Oh yeah, what would that be?"  
Darwin looked at him, smiling.  
"You can draw for me."  
He smiled, showing off his teeth quickly as he grabbed the medicine from earlier.  
"Now, let's fix that dressing of yours before bed."  
________

That night Gumball went to sleep, not having a single nightmare.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kinda just a go for it kinda thing. I wanted to see whatvwould happen if Darwin took them in and well, it kinda developed into a Gumwin story.  
> Anyway, this is my first Gumwin story so you know, go easy on me ^^;  
> Hope you all have a blessed day!
> 
> I'm garbage 0w0


End file.
